Exercising devices of the character of barbells or dumbells have been used for many years including those exercising devices in which two or more weights have been used in each of the weight units but wherein the weights have been mounted in stacked relation upon a bar or rod. In such devices the addition or removal of weights is accomplished by stacking or removing one or more weights from the bar or rod. Also the addition or removal of weights from the weight units changes the position of the center of gravity of each weight unit.
The stacking of weights of a unit lengthwise on a bar occupies a substantial area of the rod or bar thus necessitating a bar or rod of substantial length to accommodate the variable weights. Furthermore, the securing means for retaining the weights may become loosened and the effective balance of the exercising device may be impaired during usage. The use of varying weights of the prior art stacked lengthwise upon a rod may place the center of gravity of each weight unit at a different distance from the user which is an important factor when the user is lifting a barbell construction.